


Penny Black

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nearly typical evening in the home of Mycroft Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny Black

Mycroft Holmes heard the commotion as soon as he came in the door. His butler took his coat and hat and umbrella as he raised an eyebrow.

“Master Holmes and Master Anderson are in the laboratory,” he said, as if Mycroft didn’t know exactly what was going on.

“Have they accomplished anything today?” he asked.

“I don’t know, sir.”

Mycroft nodded. Rogers was a good man, if generally ignorant of what went on in the homes basement. “See to it that they get supper. Master Lestrade may be coming by late tonight.”

“Of course, sir.”

Mycroft nodded and headed deeper into the manor house. He turned and opened a door to go down into the basement laboratory. The room was specially reinforced to make sure it wouldn’t bring the entire place down, and there were two other exits to outside besides the one into the house.

Sherlock and Phillip were leaning over a table while something fizzled faintly. Neither of them noticed the elder Holmes coming in. Phillip had a pen and paper poised in his hands, but his eyes were on the experiment.

Of course it was Sherlock that noticed Mycroft first. He raised his head. “I do believe we have achieved some success,” he said, though the twinkle in his eyes and the faint smile on his face betrayed his excitement. Philip was nearly giddy.

“May I see?” asked Mycroft. They’d been doing some experiments on metals and Sherlock was hoping to get the Royal Society interested.

Sherlock took half a step back, explaining what was going on to his elder brother. Mycroft listened and nodded and Philip finally started making notes. They’d gone to school together and though Philip and Sherlock had started off hating one another, eventually Philip had come to enjoy being Sherlock’s assistant.

“Excellent work. I’ll look forward to the paper,” said Mycroft, hiding a smile of his own. “Don’t forget to eat supper,” he reminded them, leaving them to their work, satisfied that at least tonight they shouldn’t bring the place down around their ears. The more dangerous experiments were supposed to be done in outdoor laboratory some distance from the house, but it was rarely used.

Mycroft made his way back upstairs and took his dinner in the study. With the new postal reforms and the introduction of the postage stamp, it was turning into a busy year for the government official.

The servants came in and turned on the gas as it grew darker outside. He was so lost in his work he didn’t even notice his guest come in until he took his usual seat next to the large desk and set down paperwork of his own. 

Mycroft reached over and squeezed his hand in acknowledgment. The guest reached over and took some fruit off the tray the servants had brought and got to work on his own things until Mycroft finally set down his pen and rolled his neck before raising his head and giving a small smile. “Inspector.”

“Good evening to you too,” said Greg Lestrade, sitting back and taking out his pipe. Mycroft took a moment to admire the man. His gray hair did nothing to diminish his dynamic energy. Having Gregory around was like having warm sun in January.

“Sherlock and Philip are up to their usual experiments,” said Mycroft rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Greg slipped behind him and rubbed his shoulders. “How’s work?”

“The usual as well,” he said evasively.

There was a soft chuckle and Greg leaned down to kiss his ear before taking up his seat and pipe again. They were always quite careful, but Rogers could be trusted not to interrupt them. He was paid well, and Mycroft knew exactly where he had come from and what family he had.

Suddenly there was a muffled thump from downstairs that had both Greg and Mycroft on their feet in an instant and rushing to the basement door. Mycroft went first, waving away the lingering bit of smoke. Philip was on his rear, looking dazed and completely pleased. Sherlock was looking a bit toasty but he was on his feet by the table peering down at the dish that had formerly been fizzing.

Greg went to help Philip up, smiling and shaking his head. Mycroft moved to his brother’s side. “Dare I ask what you accomplished?”

Sherlock pointed at the dish and started talking about formulas and chemicals and metals, going quickly in his sheer excitement. Mycroft finally put a hand on his arm. “The Royal Society will be quite pleased. Make sure you get everything written down. But do try to use the other lab when you replicate the experiment.”

Mumbling something, Sherlock started getting papers together. Philip came over to help him. Mycroft surreptitiously checked to make sure no bones were broken and that there was no major damage. Finding none he gave Greg a look and headed back upstairs.

Greg laughed once they were back in the main house and out of ear shot. “Those two are really something,” he said, shaking his head.

“There may be another explosion tonight if they decided to replicate it again right away. Did you want to stay here or perhaps go to the club?”

Smiling, Greg crowded him against the wall. “Let’s just stay in tonight.”

Mycroft looked at those warm brown eyes and quickly stole a kiss. “Not in the hallway.”

“I know, I know. Come on, you weren’t done with your paperwork and neither was I. Business before pleasure, isn’t that what you always say?” Greg was still smiling as they went back into the study. Mycroft handed him his pipe.

“There is a time and a place for both.” Mycroft squeezed his knee as they settled back down. He was more grateful than he could say for Greg’s presence in his life. Rogers brought them tea after a few minutes and vanished again. Finishing his work first, Mycroft picked up a book from his desk and leaned back to read until Greg was done.

At last Greg put down his pen and rubbed his eyes, tapping out his pipe. “All right,” he said. “Perhaps if we retire for the night we’ll be far enough away that it won’t bother us if they do it again.”

“Excellent idea.” Mycroft stole another kiss and got up to turn down the gas. He followed Greg upstairs in the dark, looking forward to what the rest of their night had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU exchangelock and buttergin. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
